TaeHyu couple: Please Come Back
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: Cinta memang hal yang sulit dipahami Hal yang bisa membuat kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri . . . aku kembali lagi dengan cerita aneh dan summary gaje


**Hyun pov's**

" Begitu bodohnya aku ! " umpatku sekali lagi sambil membanting vas bunga terakhirku, aku bahkan telah membanting hampir semua barang dirumahku.

Aku telah memutuskannya. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya dan membuka lembaran baru yang lebih indah bersama orang-orang yang aku sayangi.

Tanpa dia!, pria yang memiliki senyum yang manis. Dia yang dulu membuatku percaya bahwa cinta itu ada. Dia yang membuat penampilanku yang kekanak-kanakkan berubah menjadi seorang gadis idaman, hanya untuknya. Tapi dia meninggalkanku demi cintanya bersama perempuan lain.

_Flashback_

Malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari kampus, karena ada kuliah malam jadi aku harus merelakan jam tidurku untuk belajar.

Kring...kring

" anyonghaseo, kau sudah makan? "

" sudah, tumben oppa menelponku? "

" tidak hanya ingin menanyakan kabarmu "

" kau bohong oppa, pasti ada yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku "

" kau benar, aku tidak pantas untukmu Hyun "

" wae? aku tidak pernah bilang begitu "

apa dia gila? aku malah berpikir selama ini, aku yang tidak pantas untuknya.

" iya kau tidak pernah bilang begitu, tapi sebentar lagi kau pasti akan bilang begitu "

" mwo? "

" aku mencintai orang lain Hyun jadi aku rasa, aku tidak pantas untukmu karena kau memberikanku seluruh hatimu. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa berikan itu. "

" apa oppa ? "

Aku rasa ada yang jatuh dari mataku, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak boleh jatuh. Sesuatu yang mengalir hingga membuat pandanganku buram. Ku matikan telpon itu entah dengan sadar atau tidak ku lemparkan telpon itu hingga pecah.

_Flashback end_

Ku menghentikan perlakuanku. Ku memandangi diriku di depan sebuah kaca yang sudah pecah.

Ya aku benar-benar hancur. Ku merasa ku butuh udara segar, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke danau yang tidak jauh dari rumahku.

**Joon pov's**

Key dan aku baru saja selesai sarapan, dan kali ini giliranku untuk membuang sampah ke depan rumah. Saat ingin masuk ke dalam rumahku lagi,

Ku melihat sahabatku itu keluar dari rumahnya yang hanya berjarak pagar dari rumahku ,dengan rambut yang berantakan dan baju yang kusut. Matanya sembab, sepertinya dia habis menangis seharian.

Aku tidak pernah melihat sahabatku itu menangis sampai begitu sebelumnya. Ku lihat dia berjalan menuju danau tanpa alas kaki. Aku benar-benar khawatir akan keadaannya.

" Key oppa! "

" wae? "

" apakah oppa tau yang terjadi pada Hyun sampai dia terlihat sebegitu hancurnya? "

" apa mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Taemin? "

" kita ikuti saja Hyun aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya oppa ayolah "

ku menarik tangan suamiku itu dan mengajaknya mengikuti Hyun yang sudah duduk di depan danau sambil menatap danau itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dia melompat ke dalam danau tanpa berusaha untuk berenang, dia malah memejamkan matanya.

Key oppa dan beberapa turis segera menolongnya.

" apa gadis itu gila? "

" tidak, dia teman kami? "

" tolong jaga dia jangan sampai dia melakukan hal yang membahayakan nyawanya lagi "

nasihat seorang turis kepada kami.

Hyun masih tak sadarkan diri ketika kami menaruhnya di ranjang. Aku segera membuatkan kopi panas untuknya.

1 hour later...

Ku lihat sahabatku itu mengerejapkan matanya.

" ah Hyun apa yang terjadi? "

" dia pergi Joon "

" siapa yang pergi? "

" dia pergi dari hidupku Joon, dia bilang dia mencintai seseorang "

" sudahlah sebaiknya kau istirahat "

" aku ingin kisah cintaku seperti kisah cintamu dengan Key oppa, "

" sabarlah "

" aku bisa menjaga diriku jadi sebaiknya aku pulang "

Hyun melangkah keluar rumahku dengan lemah.

**Hyun pov's**

Huh entah siapa yang telah menguasaiku, sampai aku menerjunkan diriku ke danau itu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Joon jadi aku memilih untuk kembali ke rumahku.

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain yaitu, aku tidak ingin melihat mereka bermesraan dihadapanku karena aku rasa aku akan benar-benar hancur jika melihat kebersamaan Joon dan Key oppa.

**Key pov's**

" apa kau ingin menginap dirumahnya? "

" ne "

" tapi siapa yang akan mengurusku? "

" kau sudah besar oppa apa kau tega melihat sahabatku itu pergi dari dunia ini karena kesalahannya sendiri? "

" tidak, tapi kapan kau pulang "

" aku akan pulang setelah Hyun kembali normal dan oppa kau tidak perlu merengek-rengek seperti itu karena rumah Hyun persis disamping rumah kita "

" aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Taemin "

" ya itu ide yang bagus oppa, anyonghaseo "

" kau melupakan sesuatu "

" apa? "

Key memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

" ini "

dia meraup bibirku dengan bibirnya melumatnya pelan, tangan kanannya memegang pinggangku. Dia memperdalam ciumannya tanpa sadar aku mulai membalas ciumannya. Aku membukakan sedikit bibirku agar lidahnya bisa masuk dan menjelajahi mulutku. Dia menghentikan ciumannya itu ketika kami berdua sudah kehabisan nafas.

" kau boleh pergi "

" ishh kau menyebalkan oppa "

" kenapa kau mencintaiku kalau aku menyebalkan? "

aku segera pergi kerumah Hyun.

Pintu depannya tidak dikunci, dan saat aku masuk sebuah pemandangan tidak nyaman menyambutku.

Banyak barang pecah, sofa terbalik dll. Aku mencari Hyun dikamarnya tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi, sepertinya dia sedang mandi.

**Hyun pov's**

Aku memutuskan untuk mandi dengan air dingin untuk menjernihkan pikiranku. Ku mengenakan baju santai dan sepertinya agar bisa move on aku akan izin kuliah selama beberapa minggu.

Saat ku keluar dari kamar mandi aku melihat Joon duduk diatas kasurku.

" aku akan menginap disini "

" ah baiklah karena sepertinya aku butuh teman, bagaimana dengan key oppa sepertinya dia tidak akan senang karena istrinya menginap disini "

" ya dia memang tidak senang tapi dia membiarkanku pergi dengan imbalan "

" apa imbalannya? "

" kau tidak perlu tau "

**Key pov's**

Aku berniat menemui Taemin dikantornya. Jadi kini aku tengah duduk di ruang kerja Taemin.

" hyung sedang apa kau disini? bagaimana kabar istrimu? "

" baik, aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu "

" ada apa? "

" kau mengatakan apa pada Hyun? "

" ah masalah itu hyung aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku mencintai gadis lain "

" apa itu benar? "

" tidak, aku terpaksa bicara seperti itu karena aku dengar Hyun tidak akan bahagia denganku orang lain mengatakan, kalau Hyun merasa tidak pantas berada disisiku. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan itu "

" kalian benar-benar pasangan yang bodoh, kau merasa tersakiti karena hal ini? "

" ne "

" apa kau tidak tau kalau kemarin Hyun baru saja mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara melompat ke danau karena perkataanmu !"

" mwo? "

" ck kalian benar-benar bodoh, sebaiknya segera kau perbaiki masalah ini agar istriku cepat kembali "

" memangnya kemana istrimu hyung? "

" dia memilih untuk menemani Hyun karena takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyun "

" oh ne aku akan segera memperbaikinya "

**Taemin pov's**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Key hyung, apa sebegitu hancurnya keadaan Hyun karena perbuatanku. Aku ngebut dijalanan menuju rumah Hyun yang terletak dipinggir danau.

Dari luar tampak tidak terjadi apa-apa namun aku tau didalamnya ada seorang gadis yang benar-benar hancur hatinya.

Knok,,,knok,,,

" hai oppa "

" aku ingin bertemu Hyun tapi sepertinya dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku "

" dia ada diruang tamu tolong perbaiki segalanya, karena aku tidak pernah melihat sahabatku sehancur ini "

" ne "

Aku memasuki rumahnya ku lihat disana-sini barang pecah yang sepertinya bekas di lemparkan oleh pemiliknya.

Aku melihatnya duduk dipojok sofa.

" Hyun, maafkan aku "

" oppa "

suaranya terdengar lirih. Aku benar-benar jahat karena membuat gadis yang aku cintai menderita.

" aku tidak benar-benar mencintai gadis lain aku terpaksa bicara seperti itu karena aku dengar kau tidak akan bahagia denganku orang lain mengatakan, kalau kau merasa tidak pantas berada disisiku. Jadi aku terpaksa melakukan itu "

" ne i for give you oppa "

" gomawo "

Aku memberanikan diri untuk memeluk tubuhnya dengan longgar karena aku takut akan menghancurkan tubuhnya.

" sepertinya kau harus istirahat Hyun tubuhmu benar-benar kurus "

ucapku sambil menggendong tubuh mungilnya ke kasurnya. Aku sering menggendongnya tapi kali ini aku merasa tubuhnya benar-benar lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

" good night baby have a nice dream "

Ku merebahkan tubuhku disampingnya, menatap wajahnya lalu ku kecup bibir mungilnya. Aku akan membiarkannya tidur di pelukanku malam ini.

" thank oppa cause you come back to me "

" ne "

**Joon pov's**

Ku melihat Taemin oppa menggendong Hyun kekamarnya. Aku rasa sudah saatnya aku meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" oppa? "

" aku kesini untuk menjemputmu karena aku rasa sudah saatnya kau pulang sekarang "

" aku benar-benar lelah oppa "

ucapku sambil membanting tubuhku dikasur. Key merengkuh erat di pinggangku dan gerakan lembut bibirnya di bibirku.

Aku perlahan membuka mata dan mendapati dia sedang menatapku geli tanpa melepaskan ciumannya. Aku balas menciumnya, ya kami sudah sering melakukan ini tapi pipiku selalu saja memerah setiap dia melakukannya secara tiba-tiba.

Dia menekan bibirku lebih dalam, aku memberi celah di bibirku sehingga lidahnya bisa menelusup masuk dan menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan bebas.

Aku menahan nafas saat merasakan tangannya bergerak naik dan mulai melepaskan kancing kemejaku, sedangkan lumatannya di bibirku terasa semakin ganas tapi tetap lembut. Dia melemparkan kemejaku ke lantai.

"Oppa…" ucapku dengan susah payah karena nafasku yang tidak beraturan.

"Hmm?" gumamnya, tangannya menyentuh perutku, membuatku berusaha keras menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan suara

Dia menaikkan tubuhku keatas bantal dengan bibir tetap menempel di bibirku. Sesaat kemudian dia menurunkan wajahnya dan beralih menciumi leherku, meninggalkan beberapa bekas memerah disana.

Dan secepat dia memulainya tadi, secepat itu pula dia melepaskanku sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar.

" kau terlalu lama pergi istriku "

" ne aku akan membayarnya oppa"

Ucapku sambil merapatkan tubuhku.

" hati-hati sayang kau dan aku bisa berakhir diranjang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya"

**END**


End file.
